Tournament
by justicar347
Summary: The Tournament has been completed, but now it is time for the ultimate Royal Ruuuumble!
1. Toph vs Azula

**Tournament: Round 1**

**By justica347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything else important.

**Authors Note: **I thought it would be cool if all the characters got together and had a big tournament to see who's the toughest. This is basically just a bunch of fights I would like to see. It's all about the fight; don't expect a lot of plot.

* * *

The arena was circular with a hard earth platform in the center. A moat of water surrounded the platform. Four stone bridges allowed people to cross over to the platform. Behind the bridges were the seats for the crowd. The arena was packed tonight.

"Our first bout tonight promises to be an amazing show," a voice announced. "From the East gate is Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," this brought forth a large number of boos in addition to the cheers. "From the West gate is Toph Bei Fong, also known as the Blind Bandit," this elicited a much better response with a loud roar from the crowd.

The crowd gave a loud cheer as the two contestants entered the arena. Toph pumped her arms in the air as a large grin splayed over her face. She reveled in the attention the crowd gave her. Azula in contrast, paid the crowd little attention as she walked in, malicious grin on lips.

Toph could sense Azula's footsteps across the arena. The steps were light and calm. Toph turned her sightless eyes to the approaching princess as she cracked her knuckles. Toph did not like how calm Azula was. Azula was not worried about Toph. Toph intended to change that.

The girls stopped a few yards from each other and took up fighting stances. Toph took up a strong horse stance with her palms up by her hips. Azula took a low crouch with her right foot forward. Her eyes were slowly evaluating the earthbender as she pointed her fingers at the younger girl's heart. She could almost picture lightning blasting through the girl. Azula chuckled as she considered the fact that there was no rule against killing her opponent.

"Fight!" the announcer shouted. With that word Azula launched her attack. Stepping forward in a burst of speed she jabbed her left hand forward, sending a jet of blue flames at the girl in front of her. Toph raised her hands above her head with a sudden jerk. A wall of earth rose up and absorbed the blast of supper heated flame. Bringing her hands to her sides, Toph thrust her hands forward against the wall of stone and sent it flying at Azula.

Azula was already on the move. She rolled to her right and made as spinning back kick as she went. A horizontal blade of flame followed her foot and flew at Toph. Reacting quickly, Toph brought her left hand up across her chest and a curved mound of earth rose up and blocked most of the fire. A bit of the flame lapped around the side of her defenses and licked over her leg.

"Aah," Toph yelled as the smell of her own burn flesh reached her nose. She had no time to deal with the wound. Toph could feel the princess's steps as she hurried to get behind her for a better shot. Toph turned and leaned to the side to avoid a blast of flame, then slammed her heel forward into the ground. Where Toph's foot struck a lance of rock formed. The rock lance extended and its sharp point hurled at Azula's head.

Azula was forced to twist her body out of the way to avoid having her head impaled. The lance still managed to clip her shoulder. She growled as she continued the spin and stabbed her hand towards her opponent and sent an intense blast of flame at her enemy. The earthbender tried to erect a defense, but the intense blast burst the earth shield apart. Azula kept the onslaught up and pressed the advantage. She released fiery blast after fiery blast to keep her enemy off balance. The rapid attacks were pushing the younger bender back. A sadistic smile spread over her face as she saw that the advantage was now hers and that the other girl was now on the retreat.

Toph did not like this turn of events. In front of her the fire princess was a whirling blur. With each kick Azula sent another powerful burst of fire. Toph's earth barriers would be destroyed with each blast and she was forced back a few more steps. If this kept up for much longer, she would be forced off the edge of the platform into the water. Losing would be bad, but seeing as she could not swim, drowning would be worse.

Taking a firm stance, Toph threw her right hand forward with her fingers extended. A barrage of stone spikes sped at her opponent. Azula was forced to stop her assault and duck under the missiles. Toph brought her left hand up and a column of stone jutted up towards Azula. The princes did a spinning side step and leapt into the air. She kicked her foot out and sent blue flames racing at the other girl.

Toph could not tell exactly what kind of attack would come after the princess left the ground. Unable to "see" her opponent, Toph raised a boulder in front of herself for protection. She could feel the sudden heat on her face as the flames parted around her shield and licked dangerously close to her face. As soon as Azula landed, Toph new where she was. Toph slammed both hands forward into the boulder and sent it flying at Azula.

With no time to react, Azula could not get fully out of the boulder's path and it slammed into her hip. Azula let out a howl of pain and rage. "How dare that little girl do that to me, I'll make her pay dearly," Azula thought to herself. Azula took up a wide stance and started the circular motions with her arms that would summon forth the power of lightning. Azula smiled savagely as she felt the power course through her and prepared to let the powerful blast destroy the wretched girl that had the audacity to injure her.

Toph could tell that Azula was planning to release a powerful attack that would overwhelm her. Rather than try to erect a defense, Toph brought her extended arms together, palms up. Then as Azula pointed her deadly fingertips at her, Toph pulled her hands apart. A fissure opened along the ground and spread towards Azula. With the ground suddenly parting between her feet, Azula's shot went wide. The crackling blast of blue lightning missed Toph only by a hairs breadth as Azula fell into the fissure. Toph then brought her palms together and the fissure closed around the screaming princess. Only her head was left above ground, glairing a venomous look at the earthbender that had defeated her.

"The winner is Toph!" the announcer called out and the spectators let out a loud cheer. Toph stood there pumping her arms in the air as the crowd chanted her name. The burn on her leg and the other minor injuries hurt, but she would take care of them latter. What she wanted to do now was enjoy the victory.

Toph walked past a still trapped Azula as she made her way to the bridge that would take her off the platform. She paused and smiled. "How many times do I have to tell you people, I'm the greatest earthbender ever," she said before leaving the trapped princess.


	2. Katara vs Haru

**Tournament: Round 2**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, Sokka would get more screen time if I did.

* * *

"That will be a hard act to follow," the announcer shouted to the crowd as the ring was cleared. This included having Princess Azula pried from the ground. Needless to say that was an unpleasant task for all involved.

"It is time to start the second match. From the North gate is Haru of the Earth Kingdom," the announcer told the cheering crowd. Haru walked out on to the platform. Above his raised palm, two stones slowly circled each other. When he stopped at the center of the platform, he curled his hand into a fist and the levitating rocks turned to dust. This enlisted at great roar from his supporters in the crowd.

"From the South gate we have Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," the announcer shouted over the crowd's applauses. Katara strolled across the bridge slowly with a nervous smile and wave. She took a moment to compose herself and started to walk more confidently. Water streamed up behind her from the mote and snaked around her body as she approached the center of the platform.

Katara took up a wide stance with one hand forward and one hand back. The stream of water flowed along her shoulders and mimicked her arms. Haru rooted himself in a firm stance with one arm up in a block, the other at his side. They stared at each other as the tension in the air grew. The announcer broke the tension, "Fight!"

Haru snapped his hand up from his side and a boulder levitated out of the ground in front of him. He went into a spinning back kick and struck the rock with his heel. The rock went flying at Katara. Katara brought her back arm around in and the water followed in a graceful arch. The water deflected the rock to the side.

Katara followed through with a slash of her hand. The water formed a deadly ribbon that flew at Haru. He shot his arms in to the air and a column of stone rose to intercept the attack. The stone protected him, but to after a second it slid into two pieces. It had been cleanly cut all the way through.

Haru brought his palm forward in a hard strike across his chest and a stone spike erupted from the ground at Katara's side. As she side stepped the spike, Haru brought his other palm around in a similar strike. This one grazed Katara's hip before she could get free of its path. Haru continue to raise spikes at her, trying to force her closer to the edge.

Rather than be pushed back, Katara cut the tips off of the spikes before they reached her. With swift slashing motions the water followed her finger tips and cut through the rocks before they could pierce her.

Haru leapt forward and slammed his fist into the ground. A shock wave rippled though the surface of the ring. Katara was not prepared for this and took a hard fall. She watched as Haru stood and punched his fist forward. A wedge of rock formed in the ground and sped at her. She rolled to the side, but was still struck in the side. With a yelp of pain she slid farther back across the floor.

Haru charged forward to deliver a finishing blow. Still on her back, Katara lashed her water whip at Haru's leg. Unable to sidestep the attack, Haru quickly found himself in the same position as his opponent. Katara was already getting to her knees as he fell. She raised her hands above her and column of water lifted out of the mote behind her. She brought her hands down to her right side then swung them around in front of her in a fluid motion. The water flowed down behind her, around her side, and straight at Haru as he tried to stand. The blast of water hit him hard in the chest. As the water soaked him, Katara exhaled and the water froze, leaving him trapped on his back and pinned by the ice.

"Alright, I surrender," Haru said with a sigh. The crowd gave a loud cheer as the announcer confirmed Katara's victory. She stood and gave a wave to the crowd as she straitened her dress. As she turned to head back to her gate she gave a wave of her hand and the ice around Haru melted. Soaked, he stood up with a smirk and started to levitate two rocks above his palm again. He made his way back to his own gate, but called to her over his shoulder, "Good luck with your next match."


	3. Sokka vs Jet

**Tournament: Round 3**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, according to my lawyer, not even in my dreams.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"It is time to begin the third match," the announcer told the excited crowd. "Our next two fighters are both non-benders. First up is Jet, leader of the Freedom Fighters."

The crowd gave a loud cheer as Jet swaggered across the bridge and onto the platform. He walked casually with his devil-may-care attitude. His hook swords were relaxed against his shoulders as he gave a smile and nod to the crowd. This elicited an even louder cheer.

"Our other contestant for this round is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe," the announcer called out as Sokka walked across the bridge with his arms raised to the crowd. Unfortunately the crowd seemed less than impressed.

"Oh sure, lets all laugh at the guy with the boomerang," Sokka muttered to himself. He made his way to the center of the platform with a scowl on his face. He drew his beloved boomerang and club and held them in front of him as he took a defensive stance. Jet grinned at him as he brought his hook swords into a ready position.

"Fight!" the announcer called out. Jet stepped forward and swung his left hook sword at Sokka's waist, only to have it parried by Sokka's club. Jet brought his right sword in a downward ark that forced Sokka to step to the side. Jet punched the crescent blade on the front of his left sword at Sokka's face, forcing the young warrior to roll backwards to get out of the way.

This was what Jet wanted. With a grin he linked the swords together and swung them in a circle that forced his opponent back. With his weapons superior reach, the best bet was to force distance between him and his opponent. It was a good plan until he saw Sokka cock his arm back then hurled the boomerang at his head. Jet ducked low and felt the air rustle his hair as the boomerang passed over him.

Sokka rushed forward and swung the club down in a two handed swing. He growled in frustration as his weapon was caught in an X formed by the two hook swords. He kicked forward and was satisfied when he felt his foot connect solidly with the other boy's sternum. Sokka stepped out of the way of a quick swing and raised his hand to catch his boomerang on its return.

Out of breath from the kick, Jet scowled at his opponent as he retrieved his weapon from the air. Slowly he began to circle. Once his breath was back he stepped forward and swung both swords at his opponents left side. Even though his opponent evaded backwards, Jet continued into a spin to build up momentum. As he came around, he stepped forward and low as he brought his left sword down at the other warrior's leg. As his opponent stepped back to avoid getting tripped, Jet stepped again and brought his right sword at his enemy's head. Sokka ducked down as he retreated. With the advantage his again, Jet pressed the attack and continued into another spin. This time he brought the left sword in at waist level. Sokka rolled to the side to avoid the attack and put distance between them. Not wanting his opponent to get away, he quickly linked the swords and whipped them in a circle over his head. He brought them down in lightning fast strike. He was reward with a cry of pain as he managed to slash his opponent's arm.

Sokka did not like how this was going. His opponent was fast and versatile. Jet's weapons could be used at both close and long range. The stinging cut on his arm was a reminder of just how effective his opponent's steel could be. He needed a plan. Scanning his surroundings, Sokka decided plan of action.

Sokka quickly rolled to his right and threw his boomerang. The boomerang's path was true and headed straight for Jet's neck. Jet brought his left sword up and deflected the attack only inches from his neck. At the same time Sokka charged forward with his club raised high in his right hand. Sokka drew his knife as he swung down at his enemy's head.

Jet blocked the attack with the club then deflected the slash from the knife. He punched forward with the right sword and grinned as the crescent blade at the front nicked the cheek of his opponent. He swung his left sword down and caught the water tribe boy's club in the hook. With a hard twist of his wrist he disarmed his opponent of one weapon and sent it clattering along the floor. What shocked him was the sudden smile on his opponents face.

Sokka had let go of the club on purpose. As Jet's arm swung wide to send his club away, Sokka's now free hand shot out like a striking snake. His hand wrapped around Jet's wrist. With skill and strength, Sokka twisted Jet's hand behind his back. Above their heads, Sokka's knife was locked with Jet's sword.

"Well, you've put us at a temporary standstill," Jet said with an arrogant smirk. "Don't count on it lasting long. As soon as I get that knife from you, you'll be out of weapons."

"Don't count on it," Sokka growled then did what he does best. He used his head. A groan went up from the crowd as they watched Sokka's forehead slam into Jet's face with and audible cruntch. Jet dropped his swords to grab his face. "That's for my sister." Sokka punched Jet hard in the stomach. "That's for my arm." Then Sokka slammed his body into Jet's and pushed him over the edge of the platform and into the water. "That was for getting more cheers than me."

Sokka gathered up his weapons and made his way to the exit. Now the crowd was cheering for him. He was happy to note that more than a few girls were cheering for him.


	4. Suki vs Ty Lee vs Mai

**Tournament: Round 4**

**By justica347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything else important.

* * *

"Our final match of the first tier is a three-way battle between three very skilled young ladies," the announcer told the crowd. The west gate opened and Ty Lee cart wheeled out. "From the east gate we have Ty Lee, the famed circus performer." A round of applause and cheers went up as Ty Lee did a summersault on to the platform. Her arms in the air, she smiled widely. She could feel her aura growing pinker.

"From the north gate we have Mai, daughter of the governor of New Ozai," the announcer informed the crowd as a very bored looking Mai walked across her bridge to the platform. Mai could only hope that this would alleviate her perpetual boredom, if only for a short time. She stared at her bubbly companion who was still milking the crowd for attention.

"Finally, from the east gate we have Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors," the crowd gave a loud cheer as the announcer told them the final combatant. Suki calmly walked across the bridge in the traditional uniform of the Kyoshi warriors with a fan in each hand. She raised one arm to the crowd as she approached the center of the platform. She was ready to show her prowess.

The three girls took up their fighting stances. Ty Lee stood smiling on one leg, ready to lunge forward. Mai had her arms back and strait so she could send an arrow or dagger at whoever attacked first. Suki opened her fans. One arm held up a fan in front of her as a shield and the other arm extended behind her with the fan ready to slash forward. The announcer signaled the beginning of the match, "Fight!"

Suki sprung towards Mai. Mai launched a barrage of darts at the warrior only to see them deflected by the other girls fan. Suki slashed out with her other fan, only to hit air as Mai jumped back. Ty Lee quickly replaced Mai as Suki's opponent. Ty Lee made quick jabs that were blocked by the steel fans.

Both girls were forced to leap apart to avoid being hit by three pronged blades. Mai had hoped that the two would be too distracted to dodge. This only brought their attention back to her. Mai was forced to retreat as Suki tried to sweep her feet. Ty Lee launched herself into the air with a flip and landed behind the retreating girl. With three lightning hits Ty Lee took out Mia's right arm.

Ty Lee was rather enjoying the match and her mind started to wonder about what the next would be like. "You know," Ty Lee thought out loud, "I hope I get to fight that cute guy from the Water Tribe next."

Suki kicked out and caught the gymnast in the stomach. "I'm the one that gets to fight Sokka," Suki said as she blocked two shuriken from Mai. Suki locked Mia's arm with her fans and then with a twist and pull, threw the girl to the ground.

"No, the cute guy is mine," a pouting Ty Lee stated as she rose to her feet. Ty Lee moved forward with the grace of a cat. She ducked under an attack by Suki's two fans. In her enemy's blind spot, Ty Lee stuck at Suki's leg. She flipped back to avoid a vicious chop, but her opponent was now off balance. Ty Lee rushed forward to finish off the other girl.

Rather than try to block the attack, Suki dropped her fans. She grabbed the gymnasts by both wrists and twisted hard. With the unexpected move, she now had the other girl trapped. She had pinned Ty Lee's arms behind her back and with a few sharp twists would have the girl's arms dislocated. Before she could put the plan in motion, she heard a whistling sound in the air behind her. Suki was forced to release Ty Lee so she could try to block the shurikens aimed at her back. Without her fans, Suki would have to defend herself with the thick armor that protected her arms.

"Aah!" Suki cried out as the shurikens bit into her arm. They had not gone deep, but she could feel blood starting to soak her uniform. She only let the pain slow her for a second, but that was all it took. With an angered arm and a paralyzed leg, Suki was an open target for the now free Ty Lee. With four rapid strikes, Ty Lee left the injured Suki lying on the floor.

"Well, it looks like you won't be fighting that cute guy now," Ty Lee gloated, yet still in an oddly bubbly voice as she turned her attention to Mai. "I Guess it's just you and me now", Ty Lee smiled. She went to close the distance only to find herself falling on her face. Ty Lee glanced back and saw that an arrow had pinned one of pants legs to the floor.

Mai now stood over her prone friend, but still out of striking range. She had her left arm pointed at the girl. Ty Lee was aware of how quick Mai could fire a dart from her spring-loaded wrist device. "I would suggest you surrender now," Mai said in her monotone voice. A slight rising of the corner of her lips were the only sign of her amusement.

"Ok, I surrender," Ty Lee said with a sigh then listened to the crowd applaud as the announcer called out Mai's victory. As she sat up and freed herself, she had one question, "I paralyzed your right arm, so how were you able to attack me and her at the same time?"

As Mai started to walk off the platform she stopped and lifted the baggy material of her left pants leg. Another spring-loaded device was there. "You forgot I don't need my hands for this", Mia said in a bored tone and proceeded on.


	5. Exebition: The Four Elemental Masters

**Tournament: Exhibition Match: The Battle of the Four Elements!**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, that's probably for the better anyhow.

**Authors Note:** I apologize to those of you who waited so long for a new chapter. I decided to write this chapter in a slightly different style, hope you enjoy. I would also just like to remind everyone that I started this back during season 2.

* * *

"That was the last match of the first tier," the announcer told the crowd in his booming voice. "To give the competitors time to rest we will now hold a very special exhibition match. This will be a four-way battle between masters of each of the four elements," the announcer informed the crow which replied with a great cheer of enthusiasm.

"From the north gate we have Master Pakku representing the Northern Water Tribe," the announcer said as Master Packu walked out from his gate. He strolled calmly across the bridge with his hands behind his back. A tendril of water levitated out of the mote and followed behind him. It formed a coil around him as he stopped in the center of the platform.

"From the east gate we have King Bumi representing the Earth Kingdom," said the announcer as the half mad (fully mad, depending on who you asked) king walked out of his gate. He slowly made his way across the bridge happily smiling and waving to the crowed. Many in the crowed were shocked at what they saw. When he reached his spot on the platform he let the purple robe slip from his shoulders and reveal a body that did not seem like it should belong to a man of his greatly advanced years. He let out a cackle as the crowd gave a cheer of approval.

"From the south gate we have General Iroh representing the Fire Nation," the announcer said as the Dragon of the West walked to the platform. A clam and content look was on his face, likely having something to do with the cup of ginseng tea in his hands. He finished sipping his tea as he came to rest in his spot and slip the cup into the folds of his sleeve.

From the west gate we have the Avatar Aang representing the Air Nomads," the announcer said to great applause as the last of the airbenders came whizzing out of his gate on his trademark air scooter. With a flourish, Aang landed in his spot and gave a great wave to his fans as a smile spread over his beaming face. The announcer then told the crowd, "The Avatar has agreed to only use his native element for this match."

The four masters eyed each other as they took up their respective fighting stances. The arena hushed in anticipation. The tension was cut by the announcers shout, "Fight!"

Iroh scanned his opposition. All of them were masters and understood the value of waiting to see what their opponents would do. Iroh would have preferred to let someone else strike first, but it is the nature of firebenders to strike first and overwhelm their opposition. He inhaled deeply, and then focused the energy and heat from his belly to his hands. He punched his fist forward and let a great wave of flame wash forward towards Pakku. With this action, all havoc broke loose.

Pakku absorbed the flame with a watery shield then launched a counter attack of icy spears in a single fluid motion of his hands. He could see that everyone was in action now. Aang was shooting bursts of air at Iroh as he leapt into the air as Bumi stomped hard on the arena floor to send spike of earth at him. Not letting an opportunity pass, Pakku slipped into a low stance and brought a water whip lashing around for the mad king's foot.

Bumi cackled wildly in amusement at the chaos around him. Steam filled the air as fire and water met. More flames crashed against rock and were fanned on my bursts of wind. All of the debris stirred about in violent swirls of air. It had been a long time since he had had this much fun! Then he felt it, Pakku's water whip on his leg.

Thinking fast, Bumi let his feet sink into the ground. His strong, rooted stance was enough to keep him standing. Still it did nothing for the icy chill that burned at his leg as Pakku froze the section of water around his leg. The numbing of his leg would make it harder to hold his stance as the battle continued to rage on. Bumi received an unexpected respite as Aang and Iroh's melee intercepted Pakku.

Aang flitted about the arena as he dodged, ducked, and jumped over Iroh's scorching sheets of flame. He closed the gap till he was close enough that he could see the flames forming. He whirled about in spiral to build up momentum as he tried to get be hind Iroh. His own gusts of wind sliced near the old general as he dodged around the roaring flames. Soon Aang's agile dance brought him back to back with his opponent. Iroh could not defend against Aang's attacks now, but Aang found that the general had no intention of pausing long enough for him to get off an effective attack.

Aang and Iroh's rapid dance of flame and wind worked its way across the arena. Too focused on each other, they did not notice that they were working towards Pakku. Pakku was too focused Bumi to notice the two approaching until a fiery burst flew across his field of vision. The melee was now fully joined by all three of them. They circled and slashed at each other with their respective elements as they countered and blocked the others'. Icy darts steamed as they struck roaring walls of flame and spun through the air as powerful winds swatted them aside. Fiery gouts were absorbed by streams of flowing water and dissipated by air blasts. Powerful gusts of air were sliced down the middle my precision strikes of water that were almost razor thin and only fueled fires that rose into great columns of flame.

The three benders' attention was focused on each other until a loud cackle echoed across the arena. All at once they turned to see their forgotten opponent had wisely used his time to ready an attack.

"Three for the price of one", the mad king laughed as he stomped his foot on the ground and shot his arms up. A whole half of the platform began to rise and tip so the three fighters before him would slip down into the mote. Aang deftly leapt to the other half of the platform that was not turning into a slide. Iroh, demonstrating surprising agility for a man of his age and girth, jumped and went into a roll that managed to get him to the other side before he slid into the water, though just barely. Pakku, however, had no chance to get out of the way. He tried to use ice to freeze his feet in place, but as the platform turned nearly vertical he could not stop from sliding into the water bellow.

With the first of them eliminated from the match, they all stood watching each other. They were all panting hard as they planed their next move. Their hearts pounded hard in their chests as excitement raced though their veins. The crowd's roaring enthusiasm and the announcer's shouted commentary pounded in their ears as though trying to deafen them.

Aang took the initiative this time. He brought himself into a low spin as he pushed a blast of air at Iroh. The strong gust caused the firebender to put up his guard, but proved to only be a feign. His hands a blur, Aang formed his air scooter and rushed towards Bumi. He nimbly darted though the gauntlet of stone spikes that erupted in around him. The distanced closed until Aang was close enough to leap into the air right above Bumi's head. Aang spun in the air as he built up power to come crashing down on his old friend.

Bumi tried to erect a barrier, but could not do it fast enough and the Avatar, along with a powerful blast of wind, slammed into him. Bumi was knocked to the ground hard and all the air was forced from his lungs. Gasping for breath, Bumi could see that Aang was building up to a final burst of air to knock him out of the ring, but he could also see Iroh as well. He watched as the firebender brought his leg down in an ax kick that sent a like of fire rushing at the two of them. Bumi mustered all of his strength and rolled to the side.

Iroh's attack did not catch both of his opponents as he had hoped. They had not been so distracted as to forget about him. However, the Avatar had let his guard down enough that he could not fully dodge the wall of fire rushing at him and was hit on his left side. Iroh charged at the Avatar as he patted our the flames on his clothes.

Bumi regained his feet quickly. He slammed his heel into the ground hard to open a fissure. He smiled as he watched the firebender charged toward the fissure Bumi had opened to catch him. He was disappointed when Iroh leapt at the last moment and landed on the other side as he kicked a blast of fire at the Avatar.

Aang was not in a good position as he found himself trapped in the crossfire of two opponents. He had managed to side step Iroh's burst of flame only to discover Bumi launching boulders and stalagmites at him. Using his agility he dodged, ducked, and leapt over and between the attacks that the two older men launched at him. His feet were a blur as he danced across the battle field, again moving in close to Iroh so that the firebender would be a partial shield against Bumi's boulders. As he circled his hands moved swiftly to blast aside rocks and cut though fire.

Iroh saw that brute force was not going to win against the Avatar. He controlled his breathing and stopped focusing on his attacks. He let his hands move to block the rocks that the earthbender launched at him, but did not bother to strike at the airbender. Instead, he carefully maneuvered himself. The avatar followed, thinking he was the one pressing the attack.

It took a minuet, but Bumi finally realized what the old general was up to right before he sprung his trap. Bumi cackled as he watched Iroh sidestepped one of Aang's attacks then deliver a hard kick to the young avatars chest. The well calculated blow sent the avatar stumbling backwards, right into the fissure Bumi had opened to trap Iroh earlier. Not one to let an opportunity slip by, Bumi slapped his hands together and the fissure slammed shut. Only Aang's head was left above ground. The avatar was now out of the match.

It was now down to only two. Iroh and Bumi watched each other intently. Their experienced eyes scanning their opponent for any weakness. With a smirk and a nod of agreement, the two warriors acknowledged each other.

Muscles straining, Bumi levitated a huge chunk of the arena floor over his head. Iroh did not attack or move; he just waited for his opponent's attack. Bumi laughed. He could appreciate patients. With a grunt, Bumi threw the massive chuck of earth at his opponent.

Iroh tensed his muscles as he watched the earthen missile's approach, and then he saw it. There it was, his opportunity. Iroh sprung at the last second, going into the hand motions the hand motions that would summon the devastating power of lightning to his hands. He pointed his fingers, covered in crackling energy, at the boulder and let the energy pass though and out of him. It did not have far to go before it stuck the boulder only a few feet from Iroh. The raw power of the lightning split the rock in and sent chunks of it flying in an explosive burst.

Iroh charged forward before the dust had even cleared. His feet rapidly closing the distance. The ground closed fast as weaved past the stones spikes that Bumi raised to impale him in his mad charge. Iroh was not deterred and soon was only a few steps from his goal. Iroh brought his palm up and let fire burst from it as.

Bumi saw that offense was not going to stop the firebender's assault. He raised his hands high and a flat slab of rock as thick as a man's arm raised out of the ground. Bumi acted just in time. He saw the wall shake as Iroh's fiery hand struck it right where is chest would have been. Now was the time for offense. Bumi slammed his knuckles into the slab.

Iroh's eyes widened as spikes erupted from the face of the stone slab. He leapt back as fast as he could, but still suffered sever cuts on his arms and legs. Iroh surveyed the wall and took a deep breath. He opened his mouthed wide and breathed fourth a great gout of fire that washed over the stone wall. Using his great breath control he continued to let the intense flames wash over the wall for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, after the wall had turned red hot, Iroh let his flames die. With a mighty roar, Iroh went into a spinning back kick. His foot struck between the spikes and burst the fire weakened stone.

Bumi had a few burns from where the flames had licked around the edge of his barrier. He was content wait out the firebender's onslaught. When the fire died off he though it was his chance to launch his own offensive. He was quite surprised when the firebender's foot broke though the wall and struck him in the stomach. The rest of Iroh followed quickly. Bumi was too stunned from the kick to react and Iroh easily swept his feet out from under him. His opponent now stood over him with a hand full of fire, ready to deliver a finishing blow.

"Alright, I surrender," Bumi said, followed by his usual mad cackling. He wasn't to upset about losing, this great fun.

Iroh stood up straight to the applause of the crowd. It felt good to know he still had it in him. However it was going to take a lot of ginseng tea before his old body felt better about the beating it had taken. Still, he put on a strong face long enough to walk off of the platform, well at least what was left of it.

"Um, could somebody get me out of here now?" Aang asked, still stuck in the ground.


	6. Toph vs Katara

**Tournament: Round 5**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything else important.

**Authors Note: **I'm getting this match out a lot quicker than I usually do in tribute to The Runaway. I saw the preview for that episode and wished that I had gotten the match between Katara and Toph out sooner.

* * *

"That was an exciting exhibition match," the announcer called out. Down on the arena platform a team of earthbenders worked furiously to repair the massive amount of damage the four masters had caused (particularly Bumi). "It is now time for us to start the second tier matches. First will be Katara and Toph."

The two girls walked out onto the platform to the cheers of the crowed. Toph's ankle was bandaged from her previous fight and had dabs of burn ointment on her skin. Katara's ribs were wrapped from the hard blow she had received from Haru. Toph looked over at Katara as she assumed her stance, "Are you ready to go down Sugarqueen?"

"Humph, you're the one going down Toph. You've had this coming for a longtime," replied Katara as she went into a low stance. She drew a stream of water to her and prepared her attack.

A collective hush fell over the crowd as the tension built. Then with suddenness of an explosion, the match began as the announcer shouted, "Fight!"

Toph smashed her heel into the ground to send an earth spike rushing at Katara only to have the waterbender slice it in half with a thin ribbon to water. She held her ground as Katara came at her with a waterwhip. She used columns of earth to block the strikes. With quick strikes of her hands, the columns tumbled down at the waterbender.

Toph knew that Katara was agile enough to dodge the falling rocks, but smiled anyway. That had not been her plan. As the stones crashed against the ground, Toph sharply brought her arms out and up. As the columns hit the ground, they exploded into clouds of dust. "Welcome to my world Sugarqueen."

Katara coughed as the dust got sucked into her lungs. Worse yet, it was completely obscuring her sight of anything more than a few feet away. She knew this was not the time to panic. She drew the water around her in a circle and went into the octopus form. Tentacles erupted from the water around her and she was ready to defend from any direction.

Katara's defense arose just in time. Two boulders came rushing at her. She spotted them with barely enough time to smash them with the watery tentacles. Katara's arms moved like lightning, directing the tentacles to smash and deflect the rocks being hurled at her. She could not stop them all and was frequently suffering small hits and grazes as the hail of rocks flew at her. She felt her ire rising as she listened to Toph's taunting laugh. The dust was not clearing fast enough and she could not block the onslaught of rocks forever. She needed to regain her visibility.

Katara risked letting her guard down so she could raise a high, but thin curtain of water out of the moat. It was as long as the platform was wide. Keeping her focus even as a stone glanced off of her thigh, Katara sent the curtain racing across the arena. As it went, it collected the dust from the air and left a coating of water on the arena floor. It also left the two opponents soaked.

"Way to go Sugarqueen," Toph said as she sputtered some water out of her mouth. Toph launched a row of earth spikes at her opponent with quick jabs of her hands.

Katara dodged out of the way of the spikes by going into a low spin and sidestep while she drew the water out of her clothes in a single fluid motion. As she came up, she snapped the water in to a long ice spike and sent it hurling towards Toph.

Toph was already in action. She drew chucks of the crushed rocks off of the arena floor into a pair of thick earth gauntlets. The icy spear shattered against her gauntlets as she raised them in defense. With a few quick steps and strong leap, Toph closed the distance between them and prepared to deliver a devastating punch with her rock encased fist.

Katara drew forth some water and froze it to form a shield, but Toph crashed right through it. The blow caught Katara hard on the shoulder. "Aah," she cried out as she was knocked to the floor. She did not have time to worry about the injury; Toph was coming down with another strike. Katara rolled out of the way as Toph's fist smashed into the ground where she had been. Katara drew the water off of the ground around her hand then whipped it at Toph.

The waterwhip struck Toph hard on the cheek, leaving it bright red. Toph took a step back then growled, "I'm going to get you for that." Toph clapped her rock gauntlets together and then fused them into one lump of earth. She thrust the boulder at Katara, but the angry strike was easily dodged.

Katara drew water up to incase her arms, making them look like watery tentacles. She lashed out with one and caught Toph hard in the side. The blind earthbender was knocked off balance by the stinging blow. Katara's next strike wrapped around Toph's leg and tugged her off of her feet. Now that Katara was the one that had Toph prone, she was not about to let up. She aimed her watery arm to make a crushing blow.

Toph gritted her teeth in frustration. This fight was not going as well as she would have liked. She moved her hands quick, she raised two rock slabs that jutted together to form a wedge. She could feel them shudder under Katara's blows. Toph rose back to her feet then stuck the two walls of the rock wedge. The wedge rushed across the arena floor only to meet a barrier of ice. Both were crushed by the impact.

The two girls stood facing each other. Both were panting and in pain. There would be no holding back now. The two girls were both stubborn and had no intention of letting the other win. With low growls and bared teeth, the two benders attacked with every thing that they had.

Katara sent crashing waves rushing across the battlefield. Toph ripped boulders from the ground and hurled them as hard she could. Icicles collided with earth spikes. Water and earth crashed and smashed against each other relentlessly. Toph's attacks were hard and solid, Katara's fast and fluid. As earth and water were forced together with all of the power the two benders could muster, they soon formed a medium that both could utilize: mud.

Both benders were now covered from head to tow in mud. Their bodies were bruised and ached. Mustering all of their strength, both girls levitated a large ball of mud and sent it hurling at the other. The two mud balls collided in the center of the ring. Rather than just splatter, the two girls vied for control over it. The mud swirled and convulsed as the two benders pitted their wills against one another.

Finally, the mud ball was torn asunder. One end goes fly at Toph, the other at Katara. Both girls are stuck hard in the chest and sent flying backwards. They are both pushed back to the edge.

Katara almost managed to get her balance, but slipped on the muddy ground. Toph had no intention of falling into the moat. Never mind losing, she couldn't swim! Instead of flailing her arms uselessly, Toph shot them backwards causing a stone slab to erupt from the platform behind her. She fell on it hard, but at least she did not fall into the water. She heard the splash as Katara was not so lucky.

Wiping the mud from her face, Toph got up off the slab and walked back onto the platform. "And the winner is Toph," the announcer called to the crowd. Toph raises one hand in salute to the cheering crowd then makes her way to the exit.

"The next match has got to be easier than this."


	7. Sokka vs Mai

**Tournament: Round 6**

**By justica347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything else important. I'd make Sokka pick a melee weapon and stick with it instead of changing it every ten episodes.

**Author's Note: **I have decided to give Sokka's weapons an upgrade. This fic was started during season two, but I luv his sword so much that I have to add it in.

* * *

The crowd was roared with applause for the match they had just watched even as they called for the next to begin.

"That last match was easily the most tense we have seen yet. Those two young ladies obviously had some aggression to workout. Our next match promises to be very interesting. Again, we will have two non-benders battling. Interestingly enough, both of them favor thrown weapons," the announcer called to the audience. "First from the south gate is Sokka."

Sokka walked out of his gate and across the bridge to the platform to far more cheers than the first time he had. He vaguely wondered if it had something to do with the change in his look. He now stood waving in to the crowd in his Water Tribe armor. The breastplate and bracers had a gleam that signaled that they were just polished. The wolf's head helmet gave him the look of a true warrior. His _jian_ and boomerang were both strapped to his back.

He had decided after his last match that going into this melee in his regular clothing and weapons was a distinct mistake. He had opted to use the time between matches to put on his Water Tribe armor. He was a little slower in it, but the extra protection would be worth it. He had also chosen switch his club for his sword. He had originally chosen the club because it was less lethal and he had not wanted to hurt anyone in what was supposed to be a friendly competition. It had become painfully clear to him that worrying about his enemies' health could well cost him his own.

"Next from the north gate is Mai," the announcer told the audience. It seemed as though he were trying to make up for the lack of enthusiasm the contestant was displaying. The pale young woman walked out of her gate and onto the platform with her usual bored expression.

The two warriors approached the center of the platform. They wearily appraised each other as they readied their weapons. Sokka drew his sword and gripped it with both hands. He stepped into a defensive stance with both weapons in front of him. Mai let a stiletto slip into each hand. She took up a more aggressive stance with her hands out to her sides, ready to send the deadly missiles at her enemy.

They stared at each other in a contest of wills. The announcer broke their staring contest when he yelled, "Fight!"

Mai was the first to act. A fast strike was her best bet and she was not about to loose a possible advantage. She swung her arms forward and hurled the two missiles at her enemy. At the same time she started to back peddle to put some distance between them in the event that her attack proved less decisive than she hoped.

The daggers flew at Sokka's eyes like twin lightning bolts. He deflected one with his sword with a swift swipe that ended in a metallic clang. It was not possible to deflect the other with his sword. A shift of his head to the left was the only thing that saved him. The stiletto pinged off of his helmet.

Sokka did not let the fact that he had dodged death, or at least the loss of an eye, by only an inch slow him down. He quickly pursed Mai. His sword rushed forward in a series of thrusts as he moved to catch her. She dodged the thrusts even as she moved farther away from him. He noted that she was neither as fast nor agile as her two friends, but still capable of avoiding his attacks.

Mai knew that if this stayed a close range fight she had little chance. She needed to slow him down, to make him less mobile so that she could keep him at a distance. As he lunged at her with a high thrust toward her left shoulder, Mai dropped into a roll to the right. As she came out of the roll she let a shuriken slide into her waiting hand. She threw it as soon as she had it in her grip. It went spinning through the air towards the Water Tribesman's leg. He moved to dodge and managed to keep the shuriken from burying itself deep in his outer thigh, but still took a wicked slash.

Sokka clamped a hand down on his new wound as he gritted his teeth in pain. He did not have any trouble surmising what her plan was, and he had to admit it was a good one. The injury would definitely slow him down. Chasing after her would be less practical now and he would need to close the distance with her through maneuvering rather than a head on charge. Still, he was more worried about blood loss. The cut seemed to be bleeding a lot even if it did miss the artery.

Mai retreated away from her opponent. She was pleased to see that he was not charging in pursuit. She slipped two stilettos into her hand and sent them flying at her opponent. As soon as they were in the air, they were replaced by two more that quickly joined the hail of sharpened metal.

Sokka moved like lightning to deflect the incoming missiles. His sword knocked the first two to the side while he ducked under the two that fallowed. He kept his eyes trained on Mai as she moved to a new position, not waiting on him to advance. He knew that sooner or later one of attacks would get through his defenses. Simply waiting for her to run out of things to throw at him just was not an option.

"Well, if you want a ranged fight, then fine," Sokka said as he drew out his boomerang. He cocked his arm back then sent it flying at her. She slipped her right foot forward and crouched down low under his throw as she sent a shuriken whizzing towards him. Sokka side stepped the shuriken as he raised his hand for his boomerang's return. He was in for a surprise.

Mai raised her hand up from her low position and plucked the boomerang out of the air as it came back around. The thinnest of smiles creased her lips as she saw the look on Sokka's face. His jaw dropped and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. He finally stuttered out, "M-my boomerang!"

Mai rose back to a standing position and flung the exotic weapon back at its owner. Sokka's face quickly went through an array of emotions. First was shock at being attacked with his beloved boomerang. Second was fear that he might be struck with his favorite weapon. Finally, he was enraged that someone would dare to throw HIS boomerang at him! As the blade whirled towards his face, Sokka extended his hand and snatched it from the air. His face was contorted with righteous furry as he glared at the pale skinned girl.

Sokka charged forward with his weapons in hand. Pain and exhaustion were forgotten in a single minded need for victory. A barrage of stilettos and shurikens met his headlong charge. Sokka deflected most of them with a single cross swipe of his sword. One bounced off of his armor, but the rest managed to leave superficial cuts on his arms. As the distance closed, Sokka angled his sword for a thrust. He launched his attack and quickly fallowed through with a slash from his boomerang. Each attack led into the next. He would thrust or slash with his sword only to have his boomerang fallow through with a chop or uppercut.

Mai was shocked by the fierce assault. Her heart raced as she dodged and weaved. It was every thing she could do to deflect his attacks with her smaller weapons. It seemed that she was now on the ropes and things were quickly getting worse. She needed a move that would surprise her opponent. Only one came to mind.

"I surrender," Mai said in her deadpan voice as she held up her hands.

Both Sokka and the crowd were shocked into silence and pause. Sokka's face expressed his confusion as he voiced, "Huh?" The crowd began to boo as they realized that there entertainment was going to be cut short.

"I said I surrender. This tournament has lost its interest for me," Mai said with a shrug.

"Well, it seems that Sokka is the winner of this match," the announcer declared more lack luster than for the previous matches. Sokka was left scratching his head as he pondered his odd win. He watched as Mai started her walk towards the exit. As he watched for a moment, a stray thought entered his head. He shouted angrily, "What, does this mean I'm supposed to be boring to fight or something?"

* * *

**End Note: **I would like to apologize to my readers for taking so long. I am a terribly lazy writer. I hope that this fic did not suffer from be working so hard to just try and get it out. Do not worry though, the next match will be one to remember.


	8. Exebition: Grudge Match

Tournament: Grudge Match: Fire Lord Zuko VS

**Tournament: Grudge Match: Fire Lord Zuko VS. Combustion Man!**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, hard to tell how it would have ended if I did.

**Authors Note:** I went through a couple ideas with what to do for this match. Zuko and the Combustion man do not seem to have much of grudge, but I wanted both of them in this.

* * *

"That was the last match of the second tier. Now it is time for the second exhibition match of the night," the announcer told the crowd. Even he seemed a bit lack luster after the previous match. However, his voice was picking up enthusiasm as he talked, "We now bring you a special grudge match that will hopefully be more exciting than anticlimactic ending to the previous match."

"From the East Gate is the unnamed assassin known as the Combustion Man!" the announcer called out as the thick door slid open. The tall and muscular warrior slowly walked forward across his bridge. He said nothing and ignored the crowd as he made his way to the ring. The crowd was silent as his heavy, metallic footsteps echoed through the coliseum until he reached the center of the platform.

Finally breaking the silence, the announcer called out the crowd, "From the West Gate is the new Fire Lord, Zuko!" This was met to a mix of excited cheers and boos.

The West Gate door opened and Zuko stumbled forward, obviously having been pushed. The door slammed shut as soon as he was through. "I never agreed to this," he angrily exclaimed. As soon as he saw who his opponent was he turned around and yelled, "Come on, how am I supposed to fight that guy!" The door lifted just enough for his two broadswords to be tossed to the ground at his feat. Frustrated, but defeated, Zuko picked them up then hollered the door, "Fine, but this makes us even on the whole Ba Sing Sai incident."

Once Zuko had made his way across the bridge and into the ring both fighters took up their stances. Zuko took a strong stance with one foot forward and the other back and pointed away. He raised one sword in front of him in a guard position while he held the other to the side and pointing forward. The Combustion Man's stance was fairly simple, like a man preparing for a fist fight. His metal, clawed hand was pulled back as though he intended to smash through his former employer. He took steady, deep breaths in through his nose in preparation to obliterate his opponent.

"Fight," the announcer yelled to signal the two combatants. Combustion Man drew in a deep breath through his nose. All of his energy focused towards the third eye tattooed on his forehead. He took all of that energy and thrust it forward and through the air to destroy his opponent. Zuko spun to the side just in time to avoid being at the center of the explosion. As his spin continued he kicked his leg up and sent a ball of fire towards his attacker. The ball of flame was smashed to pieces against the Combustion Man's metal arm. Both of their first strikes had been ineffective, but with them the combat was now in full swing.

The Combustion Manwasted no time with a fallow up attack. He drew his head back on the inhale then thrust it forward as he sent another compressed explosion towards his target. Zuko was forced to keep on the move as one explosion then another then a third chased after him. Zuko moved with all the speed and agility he could muster to avoid the deadly attacks, jumping and tumbling, only to just barely get out of the way and be propelled along his path by the concussive force. The last attack appeared to be dead on and left Zuko no escape.

The fearsome assassin scanned the crater where his victim's remains should have been. His eyes widened as a burst of flame rushed from the dust cloud followed by Zuko. Zuko had leapt through the air with his swords raised and ready to come down in two side swipes. Combustion Man tore through the blast of flame with a slash of his metal hand then batted his enemy to the side like a rag doll that had been tossed at him.

Zuko landed hard on his side with a grunt. It felt like his ribs had been cracked by the powerful blow. As he started to regain his feet, Zuko could hear the assassin inhaling. He turned and saw his opponent focusing his energy. He could not run, so instead he whipped his arms about to create a wall of fire. The compressed heat struck against his shield. His fire wall absorbed most of the blast, but he was still pushed backwards, though he did remain on his feet. He was at the edge of the platform, his heels hanging over and only his swords gave him the balance to stay standing.

Zuko could tell that the Combustion man was drawing in the power for another attack that would either blow him to peaces or over the edge. Wheeling his arms forward, Zuko regained his balance and charged forward. He jumped through the air and over the explosion. He spun and kicked his feet forward to launch a ball of fire. The flames were easily deflected by the assassin's metal arm, but that was not the point. Zuko slashed high with one broadsword while the other cut low. Each had a wave of flame running along its tip. The low swing glanced off of the metal leg as it rose up. However, the high blade managed a cut along the assassin's torso.

The Combustion Man let out a furious growl. He battered his foe away, but Zuko launched a furious assault in retaliation. They were a collision of metal and brute strength against fast flames. They traded blows back and forth. Zuko's swords whorled about trying to get in under the assassin's guard. The Combustion Man bashed his metal appendages against his smaller opponent's swords. He did not back off from the flames, but tore through them as he tried to drawl forth the focus to blow his opponent to pieces.

Zuko saw an opening and thrust his broadsword forward. However, the Combustion Man took the hit on his ribs. He is normal arm shot out and grabbed his target around the throat and hoisted him into the air. Zuko kicked hard against the massive man's chest, but it had little effect. The assassin tossed the Zuko across the floor to land hard at the edge of the platform. Zuko tried to roll out of the way as he heard the nasal inhale, but could not move fast enough as and explosion erupted near him and propelled him through the air. Zuko collided with the wall then fell down into the water.

"The Combustion Man wins," the announcer called out. Some in the crowded were in disbelief that Fire Lord could loose while others were ecstatic to see his defeat. Regardless, the Combustion Man ignored the crowd and silently walked towards his gate. Down in the water, Zuko surfaced and sputtered out water with a dower look on his face.

* * *

**End Note:** Well, here it is just in time for my "chapter a month" policy. I honestly did not know who would win when I wrote this. Initially I figured that Zuko would win, but I like the Combustion Man and only Sokka can beat him. Up next is the final match between Toph and Sokka followed by the Royal Rumble.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Sokka vs Toph

**Tournament: Round 7**

**By justica347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or anything else important. Sokka would not have lost his boomerang and meteor sword in the finally if I did.

**Author's Note: **Here is the long awaited final match!

* * *

"It is now for time for the final match," the announcer called to the crowd, "It will decide the winner of this evening's tournament. From the east gate is Toph!"

The crowd cheered as the earthbender strolled out. She waved and pumped her arms into the air enthusiastically. She was feeding off of the excitement of the crowd as they gave her the applause she hungered for. Her unseeing eyes gazed into the crowd as she turned about, almost as though they could see the roaring fans. She stopped in the middle of the platform and waited for her opponent.

"From the west gate is Sokka!" the announcer shouted as the gate opened so that Sokka could walk out and cross the bridge. His wolf's head helmet was tucked under one arm as he waved to the crowd. A large smile was plastered across his face because this was certainly the warmest welcome he had gotten from the crowd so far. Still, they were not as loud as he would have liked them to be, but at least they were not laughing.

"You might as well surrender now Snoozles, 'cause I'm not going to take it easy on you," Toph arrogantly told her non-bending opponent. The worst part being that she had well earned that arrogance.

Sokka scoffed, his voice going up a few octaves as he sputtered out his indignity, "You aren't going to automatically win this match just because I'm a non-bender. I've already won two matches myself."

"Mai just surrendered in the last match," Toph pointed out casually. Sokka bristled at this, but could not come up with a retort as Toph walked over to her starting position.

Both of the combatants were fatigued from their previous matches. They had had little time to rest and recover. They both sported quick dressings for their injuries. Toph was still largely covered with the mud from her match with Katara. This, however, would not be enough to deter the two proven warriors.

They took up their stances. Toph took up a wide steady stance with her arms forward and ready to strike like a praying mantis. Sokka held his sword in the forward guard position ready to parry or thrust. With the fighters at the ready, the announcer shouted, "Fight!"

Sokka shot forward with his _jian_ leading the way. It cut through the air straight for the blind earthbender. It sliced through the air straight for Toph's head. It would have pierced through her brow had she not thrust a hand forward and up to launch a pillar of stone into its path. The keen blade bit deep into the stone, but Sokka freed it with a hard twist of his wrists. He spun into a sharp spin and brought the blade around in hard back swing at waist level. Again, a stone pillar intercepted it, though it did bite more than halfway through.

Sokka's sword flew into a series of lightning slashes as it tried to find a way past Toph's defenses. At every turn it was met with a stone shield. As Sokka worked his sword into a blindingly fast ark then rolled it into a side slash, Toph would pump her arms in powerful jabs to launch rocks into the air. The meteor sword's insanely sharp edge cut into the rocks and they dropped to the ground in two pieces, but this was enough to steal the blade's momentum.

"You can't keep this up for ever Toph," Sokka said with a cocky smirk. His attacks had her on the defensive and it would not be long till the rocks stopped being an obstacle. He crouched low and thrust up with his _jian_. It missed by less than an inch as Toph tilted her head back.

Toph did not care for Sokka's attitude. He had seized the initiative, but she was far from on edge yet. As Sokka brought his sword back for a powerful thrust, Toph pumped her palm forward. It swung up from her hip towards the water tribesman's chest. The tip of the sword aimed for Toph's head and rushed at it like an arrow. Before it could make contact though, a boulder shot forward from the ground and caught Sokka square in the chest and sent him flying across the floor. His ribs surely would have been crushed if not for his armor.

Toph shot both of her hands out to her sides then pulled them back in to summon a wave of rock to cover her body like armor. The now earth incased bender leapt into the air and came crashing down where her opponent had been only a moment before. If Sokka had not rolled to the side his head would have been crunched under the stomp of Toph's foot.

Sokka had rolled on to his belly with his _jian_ crossed under him with one hand on the hilt and the other laying flat atop the blade. With a single hard push up he was up on his feet. He was forced to duck almost as soon as he was up because Toph launched a spinning backfist at his head. He lashed out with his blade, but it did not bite deep enough to score a hit. His sword could cut through iron if he could score a solid hit, but dynamic target was much harder.

They burst into dance of heavy bashes and sharp lashes. Toph used her armored arms and legs like stone clubs to pound at Sokka. He was forced to weave around her attacks as he launched his own. As he sides stepped a punch, his hands would shoot the tip of the blade forward only to have it only take off a small chunk of stone. Toph would counter with a strong kick or swing of the arm. With the momentum the stone encasement gave her, Sokka could not block with a simple parry. Instead he would have to put one hand at the top of the flat of the blade to brace against the strike.

Sokka could see that they were fairly evenly matched. Toph had power and a strong defense. Sokka had speed and a weapon that could break down defenses. What he needed was a way to negate her advantages and increase his own. As they struck back and forth, he had a simple, yet ingenious idea.

As Toph launched her next attack at him, Sokka used is blade to lock her arm. He thrust it between her arm and body, hooking it in the crux of her elbow. He then pushed the handle down and the top of the blade hooked behind her shoulder and gave him the leverage to push her wrist down and twist it behind her back. He grabbed her other arm up and pinned it as well. It was not easy, but he started to wrestle her with the intent of pinning her to the ground.

Toph was strong for a girl of her age and size, but Sokka was simply larger and older. She growled and grunted as she tried to break free, but it was to no avail. Toph could see her own plight. It was obvious that facing Sokka in close combat was not the way to go. Instead, she needed to free herself then start controlling the battlefield. She clenched her fists then through her fingers open as she flexed her muscles. The stone armor around her exploded. The shrapnel went everywhere. It pushed Sokka away and pelted him. Toph took a bit of the blast herself, but at least she was free.

While Sokka was still reeling from the rock explosion, Toph had already turned to face him. She raised her foot and a wedge of ground rose with it. She stomped down on it to two effects. First, a wave of stone rushed forward and carried Sokka halfway across the ring. Second, Toph was propelled backwards. They were now separated by half of the ring.

Toph shot her hands up and a boulder tore itself from the floor. Toph punched both fists forward and stuck it hard with her knuckles as soon as it had reached chest height. The boulder shot forward and smashed against Sokka's left shoulder and spun him around. Toph smiled to herself as she felt Sokka stumble about. She had just launched three attacks that had left him off balance, and she intended to keep it that way. Her arms pumped and more stones flew up then launched forward as she struck them sharply with her fingertips.

Sokka found himself on the defensive as wave after wave or rock was launched at him. Large boulders whizzed past his head at every step he took. He took grazing hits despite his efforts to dodge, deflect, or simply destroy the missiles launched at him. The large rocks he was able avoid, it was the smaller, faster moving ones that would catch him. He tried to advance, but found fissures opening at his feet or impaling stalagmites blocking his way. Toph had him pinned down fairly well, but he was not willing to let things end just yet. He drew out his energy reserves and burst forward.

Toph was surprised when Sokka made his charge. She brought her hands together then pulled them apart and a chasm formed in front of him. He leapt over it. Her finger tips shot forward and spikes of earth shot up to block him. He dodged around them, even cutting one in half and had closed the distance by half. Gritting her teeth, Toph pulled her palms back by her hips then thrust them forward and up. Sharp spears of stone tore themselves from the ground and arced up into the air in a deadly volley. Sokka jumped forward and went into a roll coming up just under Toph's line of fire. There was only a little distance left for him to cover and Toph would have to act fast to maintain her advantage.

Sokka lunged forward with the intent of catching Toph caught off guard because he had not covered enough distance. He did not just thrust his _jian_ forward, he lunged with his whole body. His sword, arm, and torso came into perfect alignment. He lifted one leg to act as a counter balance and aligned it with the rest of his body. His other leg was left on the ground to support him in this precarious balancing act. The attack was risky because I left him open, but the surprising reach was worth it. He had Toph, there was no way that she could dodge or block his attack.

She could however make it come up an inch to short.

Just before the blade could reach her, Toph had shot one palm forward and the other back. This had caused the very floor of their battle ground to shift with the result of Sokka's attack coming up just shy of its mark. The crowd was in stunned silence by the surprising twist of fate. Toph, had she been a sighted person would have had her eyes open wide in shock at how she had just narrowly averted disaster.

Toph did not have time to just stand around in shock. Her arms jumped up into the air, and then she slammed them straight down into the ground at her feet. The earth rippled and a giant wave rose up. It rolled towards Sokka and picked him up. He was tumbled back across the arena floor towards the other side. He would have been pushed clear off the platform and into the water if he had not had the quick reflexes to plunge his blade into the ground to act as an anchor.

They were both battered and exhausted. They looked, metaphorically in Toph's case, at each other panting from their exertions. Sokka knew that he could not just keep rushing at Toph. He could not stay back either. She had ranged superiority, or did she? A plan started to form in Sokka's head.

Sokka pushed himself to his feet and charged forward again. Toph was surprised that he would try the same failed tactic again like that, but then again Sokka was known to be quite stubborn at times. This appeared to be one of those instances where he would have to be smacked upside the head a few times to learn. Toph had no problem being the person doing the smacking.

Toph was in for a few surprises though. The first came when Sokka cocked his arm back then hurled his sword at her. The _jian_ soared towards her like a spear. Toph could feel the move coming in the way he had changed his steps though and brought her hands up. The ground mimicked her action and a wall of stone formed halfway between them. The keen blade buried its deadly point deep in the rock until it stuck out the other side.

Then second surprise came when Sokka's charge did not end. He continued forward like he was going to barrel through the barrier. However, before he reached the wall he jumped into the air and landed on his own sword. He then used it as a springboard to launch himself into the air and over the wall.

While he was sailing thought the air Sokka knew he was effectively invisible to Toph. Further more, because his feet were not on the ground she could plan for his next action. He drew out his trusty boomerang and sent it spinning though the air. The boomerang went in a wide arc. Sokka hit the ground running as his boomerang came around low and connected with Toph's ankle.

Toph had zeroed in on Sokka as soon as he had landed and had planned to take him out with one final shot. The surprise of the boomerang ended that. It broke her root and knocked her off balance. She was already on her way down when Sokka talked her. Hard.

They both rolled across the arena floor. Sokka recovered quickly. He was on his feet, and picking Toph up under her arms. She kicked and hit him as she demanded to be let go. Sokka held her out at arms' length and told her, "Letting you go means dropping you in the moat."

Toph froze, her mouth open wide, then stammered, "You-you wouldn't!"

"Not if you surrender," Sokka told her. He could see her visible revulsion at the idea of giving in so he added, "It's that or I hope you've been learning to swim."

Toph let out a growl of frustration then shouted, "Fine, you win!" to the surprise of the crowd. The spectators were stunned by this upset. Toph was too, but more than that she was just angry at her loss and told Sokka, "Now put me down!"

"Ok," Sokka said and dropped the irate earthbender.

Toph gave a frightened shout believing that she was actually going to end up in the water until she hit the ground. She glared, figuratively, at Sokka as he turned his back to her so that he could bask in the adulation of the crowd.

"And the winner of tonight's tournament is Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. Sokka pumped his arms in the air as he took it all in. He picked up his boomerang and walked over to retrieve his sword. Toph, who was feeling slightly spiteful, gave the ground a kick and caused a lump to appear in Sokka's path. Sokka, eyes focused on the crowd, did not see the protrusion, tripped, and fell on his face. The crowd's cheers turned to laughs and giggles.

From his prone position on the floor, Sokka just groaned, "I should have known it wouldn't last."

* * *

**End Note:** I am glad that I finally have this chapter done. It took a lot longer to write than I had thought. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did coming up with it. However, this is not quite the end. I am writing one last chapter: The Royal Rumble!


	10. Exhibition: Royal Rumble

**Tournament: Royal Rumble**

**By justicar347**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Ty Lee would have had a bigger role in season three if I did.

* * *

"It is now time for the night's final even," the announcer told the crowd, "Let's start the Royal Rumble!"

The crowd cheered loudly at the prospect of the final even. It had been a long, pulse pounding night. The tournament had been decided and Sokka was acknowledged as the victor. However, there was one special even left and the crowd eagerly awaited its start.

"From the North Gate are the members of the Water Tribes," the announcer called out as Sokka, Katara, and Paku walked out onto the platform. Sokka was still pumping his arm from his victory. Katara waved happily at the crowd. Paku simply strolled with calm dignity.

"From the East Gate are the members of the Fire Nation," the announcer called as the door opened to let out the prod procession. Ty Lee cart wheeled out first. Zuko and Azula walked out behind her practically trying to elbow each other off the bridge. Mai walked out with a board expression with the stoic Combustion man walking out last, towering over the rest of his group.

"From the West Gate are the members of the Earth Kingdom," the announcer called out as the second large group walked out. Toph walked out with a miffed expression from her previous loss on her face clearly intent on working out her frustrations. Bumi just cackled madly as he walked. Suki smiled and waved while jet raised his hook swords in the air for the crowd. Haru gave a wave as he walked out last.

"Last, but not least, from the South Gate is the sole member of the Air Nomads," the announcer called as Aang blew out the door in a whirlwind. Aang looked around at the forces arrayed against his lone form. What would normally be sadness over being made to acknowledge that he was the only of his kind was pushed to the side as he saw something very obvious about this fight.

"I'm going to be killed!" Aang said with certainty. It was the only outcome if everyone focused on him.

"Let the Royal Rumble begin! Fight!" the announcer shouted to signal the beginning of the bout. All of the combatants leapt to action and the air was filled with rocks, fire, ice, and water. All of the elements clashed to explosive effect as daggers, shurikens, and even a boomerang sliced across the crowded floor. Swords were drawn and cut the air as foot and fist collided with solid bodies.

Paku slid across the floor on a path of frozen ice in a circle around the Combustion Man. He whipped his hand in a cutting backhand and sent razors of ice whirling at the massive man only to have them crash against his metallic limbs. As the Combustion Man snorted up air to blast away the old waterbender, he was struck from behind by a boulder launched by Haru. He turned to retaliate only to have a tentacle of water wrap around his legs and fling him up into the air and towards the mote. He did have his revenge before taking the plunge by sending a blast straight down between the two attackers who had now turned on each other. They were blown apart and made splashes shortly fallowing the firebender.

Aang dodged blasts of blue fire as Azula closed in on him. She jumped over a strong blast of air and kicked a line of fire towards his head. Aang banished it to the sides with a swirl of wind then bound off in hopes of loosing his pursuer in the crowd. Agile as he was, Aang could not escape Azula's attention. Just as a fierce blast of fire was about to immolate him, he was unexpectedly saved as Zuko intercepted the blast.

"No one, but me is taking the Avatar out in this match," he growled to his sister then turned to aim his own attack at the airbender. Aang now found himself being chased by two firebenders bent on taking him down. In yet another odd, but fortunate twist, their attacks soon turned each other as they bickered back and forth over who would be victorious. The pair were soon focused solely on each other to the exclusion of all else as they turned their little corner of the arena into a wash of fire. For the time being, Aang was saved by sibling rivalry.

Sokka dodged, ducked, and stumbled around one attack after another. With fire, ice, and rock being hurled around, the arena was not a safe place for the non-bender. He was hoping to sneak by unnoticed long enough for everyone else to be knocked out. That did not seem to be the plan of everyone else though. A shuriken whirling by his head informed him that it was time for a rematch.

Mai charged forward with blades in hand. The arena was to crowded for her to maintain a distance, but with all of the chaos she could move closer without her target being completely focused on her. She let one three-pronged dagger loose towards Sokka's head then dropped down and slide along the ground towards his feet. Sokka predictably deflected the incoming missile, but could not jump in time to keep Mai's feet from colliding with his own. He was knocked into the air as she continued under him and landed on his face with an agonized groan and his rear up in the air.

Sokka hurried to get to his feet. It was to late though. He knew that he was going to feel a sharp pain in just a moment, should feel it before he could even turn around. It did not come though. Just as he got to his knees, he could see Mai lining up her shot. Before she could let the stiletto fly, a pink blur appeared behind her and she dropped to the ground.

"Hey there cutie!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she appeared before Sokka as he stood up and jabbed at him with her fingers. He hurriedly dodged the barrage of jabs as the contortionist flipped around him explaining, "I was really hoping to fight you in the second tier. Are you busy after this?"

Just as a paralyzing blow was about to be struck, Ty Lee was kicked from behind by Suki. "Find your own man!" Suki growled as the acrobat splashed into the water next to Haru. However, Sokka's would be savior turned her vengeance on him next. He went from dodging jabs to dodging sword slashes as Suki demanded, "SO this is where you've been. What, you would rather fight with her than your girlfriend?!"

Sokka sputtered out his defense as he leapt over a stay boulder launched by Toph and ducked under undirected flames from Azula. Their swords sprayed sparks as they clashed. Suki stepped into Sokka's defense and locked his arm. With a twist of her waist, he was sent sprawling across the floor. Sokka brought the blade of his sword horizontally across the front of his body and pressed his palm to the flat of the blade to block a downward cut from Suki. He curled his legs up over his body and kicked out, hitting her full in the chest and knocking her backwards.

Sokka kipped up to his feet and prepared to defend himself from the scorned woman's assault, only to find that his kick had inadvertently knocked her between Jet and Toph. Seeing that she was now embroiled with other opponents, Sokka started to backpedal to relative safety for hopes of a reprieve. Not watching where he was going, he stumbled as he stumbled into something, two somethings to be precise. He heard the joint exclamation of a male and female voice, "He-yyY!" followed by the sound of two splashes of water.

Sokka turned to look behind him. What he saw was a very angry Zuko and Azula staring up at him from the water. After a second, it struck him as to what had just happened. He happily declared, "I just took out two of the big, bad firebenders!" as he pumped his arms in the air.

His victory was short lived, however, as Katara pushed him hard from behind. His arms wind milled in a vain attempt to save himself, but seconds later he plunged into the water. As his head bobbed up out of the water and he spit out a stream of water, he heard his sister admonish him, "Watch where you are going Sokka."

Bumi stomped the ground with one heel then the other as though performing a mad dance. With each pound he sent a jut of earth up at Iroh. The aged firebender dodged the jutting earth, though one clipped his chin and nearly broke his jaw. With each step he whirled around the hammering mounds of earth so that he was a little closer to his opponent.

Once he was close enough, Iroh struck at Bumi with a barrage of jabs. Each one probed at the other man's defenses. Though old, both of the benders were in a frighteningly fit shape and capable of landing blows that would crush the bones of lesser men. Iroh finally went low and brought his hands together with his palms pointed towards Bumi. Pushing as he exhaled, he sent a great gout of fire at his enemy.

Bumi had been waiting for such an attack. Snapping his hands up he made a great leap, propelled up into the air as the ground itself launched him towards the ceiling. He rose up over Iroh then hit the peak of his arc and plummeted towards the ground like a rock. He struck hard, but the hard floor turned to cushioning sand. As he forced the ground under him down, he forced the ground under Iroh up, sending the firebinder hurtling towards the edge of the platform.

Iroh, however, would not be so easily undone. Curling his body so that it would spin into a tumble, he then kicked strait out towards the arena wall with both feet. A jet of fire burst forth and sent him flying back in the opposite direction. He rocketed backwards and plowed into Bumi. The powerful tackle sent both men rolling. Iroh came to a stop right at the edge of the platform, but Bumi tumbled clear off.

Katara's arms were covered in water that she lashed at Aang. The nimble airbender continued to leap and roll at each strike. A sweeping strike was aimed for a punishing blow to his head, but he frustrated her efforts by ducking underneath. Gritting her teeth, Katara whipped both arms forward and let the water fly. She bent them into thin disks as she exhaled, turning them into frozen razors.

Aang leapt between the two disks, drawing his belly in to stay thin enough (unnecessary, but no need in taking chances). He was just as serious as Katara, but his style was far more passive. He leapt behind her, twisting in the air so that he landed facing her back. Katara tried to spin to face him, but he just danced in a circle around her. He was a shadow to her every move, frustrating every attempt to strike him.

Katara finally tried desperate move. She drew her hands in, drawing a torrent of water straight towards herself. Just as the liquid battering ram was about to slam into her, she slid her left out and leaned down to her right. Against any other opponent the water would have been a devastating blow, but Aang was to fast and agile. Like Katara, he ducked down, however without paused he continued into a low spin even as the water rushed over his head. He completed his rotation while Katara was still off balance and whipped a whirl wind right at her. Katara was lifted up and whirled around as the cyclone cut across the platform. Iroh was nearly caught in it as well right before she was across the platform and being dropped in the water.

Suki and Jet dodged between boulders as Toph aimed for them both. The two non-benders slashed at each other as they weaved through a barrage of boulders to get closer to Toph. Soon all three were embroiled in a raging melee. Toph covered her body with a protective shell of rock armor. She struck out with her stony arms, trying to slam Jet then Suki and soon herself between both of them. Suki and Jet's swords carved off small chucks of rock as they struck at and past her. When Toph's attention focused on one opponent, the other would use her as a type of living cover and strike over or around her at the other non-bender.

Suki caught Toph's arm as she lashed out. It was not easy lifting the smaller girl thanks to the heavy rock the was wearing, but Suki understood how to use leverage and threw the earthbender to the ground hard. Suki then lunged at Jet with her sword leading. Jet parried that strike then the next. Her blade caught in hook of his sword. A hard twist of his arm and wrist forced their blades in a circle, resulting in Suki loosing her grip. The blade flew through the air and land to far away for her to retrieve.

Jet turned to a whirlwind of steel as he slashed with his swords. He was determined to take out his now unarmed opponent. He was surprised when she pulled out two fans and started deflecting his attacks. Still, his onslaught was so overbearing that she was pushed back until she tipped over Toph right as the earthbender sat up. With the two girls a jumble atop each other, he saw an opportunity to take out both of them and sliced down with both blades. However, Suki blocked his left attack with her fans while Toph raised a stone gauntlet to block his other attack. When the two girls looked at each other and exchanged a nod, he realized that he was in trouble.

Toph rolled back while lifting up her legs, giving Suki a boost to stand up quickly. Suki moved in quick. Her fans were spread wide so that she could slap Jet's swords together. She forced his blades in and down until the hooks and guard blades were pushed together. She folded a fan quickly then slid it in between the hand guards, effectively locking his blades. As soon as his defenses were down, Toph rolled on to her belly and slammed her palm into the ground. A blunt column of earth shot up and caught Jet square in the belly. He popped up into the air then smacked down into the water.

With their common foe disposed of, the two girls quickly turned on each other. Suki dived and rolled, coming to her feet with her sword back in hand. As she spun around she saw Toph stand up while shedding her rock armor. Suki charged forward with the tip of her blade leading. She leapt the clear the distance with a long bound. As she left the ground, Toph splayed her hands and parted the ground under her. She fell down into the instant foxhole as Suki soared above her. Suki landed off balance expecting the other girl to break her momentum. As she worked to regain her balance, the earth lifted Toph up. Toph twisted to face her opponent from behind. She gave a push with her hands that sent a wave of dirt to strike the Kyoshi warrior. Suki was sent stumbling off the edge of the platform.

Toph turned her attention to Aang and Iroh. The airbender was already nimbly dodging powerful kicks and punches from the older man. Taking an attack of opportunity, Toph struck forward and up. In a straight line between her and them, the ground splintered up as though some great hand was breaking through the crust. The eruption knocked Iroh off balance, but Aang used it as a springboard to lift up into the air.

Aang, high up in the air, surveyed the battleground. Most of the floor was torn up from earthbending, firebending scorch marks dotted the landscape, and there was even a mudpit created by waterbending. All in all, up in the air seemed to be the safest place.

Aang kicked out his foot in a sweeping arc that sent a blade of air racing towards Toph. Unable to "see" the attack with Aang no longer in contact with the ground, the earthbender took the blow hard and staggered back. Her tunic was torn and thin line of blood appeared on her stomach.

Aang formed up an airscooter as he dropped back to the ground. On the ball of air he zipped across the battlefield towards Toph. She could hear him if not see him, and started to shoot spikes of earth at where she believed him to be. Aang was to fast and to nimble, dodging around each with ease. He closed the distance, circling around her once to leave her confused about his position. He dismissed his air scooter and landed right in front of her. Toph moved to react, but by then it was to late. Aang's hands had already come together and pushed towards her. A strong gust of wind buffeted her backwards till she tumbled off of the platform.

Fortunately for Toph, there were plenty of people in the water to help her stay afloat. Unfortunately for Sokka that meant holding his breath as he was turned into human life raft.

Iroh returned to his feet as the earthbender was knocked into the water. He kicked forward a wave of flame towards Aang as the airbender turned to face him. To little surprise the nimble warrior dodged the attack and raced forward to close the distance. Iroh struck out with quick blazes as his opponent approached, scoring minor scorches at best.

With the battle joined in close, the two became a blur of movement. Iroh's fists and feet trailed flame as they sought the airbender. Aang moved quickly to keep one step ahead of the firebender. He danced around the older man, striking out with bursts of wind when he thought he saw an opening. The whirlwind and firestorm raged at an inhuman speed. The younger warrior ducked under high kicks and leapt over fiery chops. The older man reacted with reflexes belaying his age.

Iroh condensed a ball of intense fire in his hands. The head sized orb of flame radiated off waves of heat as he pushed it towards the young airbender. Aang struck palms forwards to send a dense lance of air to intercept the deadly sphere. The lance did halt the orbs movement as they collided and started to pierce into it. However, the mixing of condensed air and fire caused a blinding explosion. Both combatants was launched backwards with their cloths singed and skin reddened from the fire.

Iroh kipped back up to his feet and patted out a small flame on the tip of his beard. As the airbender rose up, Iroh slashed out with his hand. A fiery lash whipped across the battle field only to be cut in half by a sharp blast of air. Undeterred, Iroh charged forwards. He leapt high into the, intent on brining his leg down in a flaming axe kick.

As Iroh's foot descended like a flaming comet, Aang went into a low spin. His arms were spread out wide and one leg fully extended. As he whirled down into a crouch, winds whipped around him and drew up over his head. A cushion of air caught the firebender above him. He pushed up with his leg while pulling his limbs in. The air tightened into a swirling whirlwind. As he hit the apex of his spin, Aang set a hard stance and shot his arm forward. The whirl wind that spun Iroh around carried him through the air and dropped the dizzy firebender into the water.

"The Avatar Aang is the winner of the Royal Ruuuumble!!!" The announcer called out to the cheering crowd. Aang humbly bowed and waved to the applause of his fans. His victory marked the end of the festivities.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It is finally done. I'm amazed how long it took to complete, but I am pleased that I finished the story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this and my other fiction. Unfortunately as I move on, I think this is likely to be my last peace of fanfiction.

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
